Nobody Had To Die
by BobWhite
Summary: She knows the DB. She and her daughter have been taken so they won't talk. Full summary inside. R&R 2 find out more!
1. New Job

**Full Summary:**

The new girl in the mix. Sarah doesn't trust her. New murder to solve. Why does the new girls finger prints show up on the DB?

**New Job:**

I walked into the CSI lab confident about my new job. I was a CSI but I knew what to do. Grissom took me to the coroners to find out what killed some guy. When we walked in, Grissom expected to see me go white. He thought it was my first autopsy, but in fact it was like my 100th. He and Doc liked me right away. I was good help. They had me do small stuff, like robberies and other stuff like that. When I met the rest of the team, I saw Sarah looking at me weird. For some reason, I got the feeling that she didn't trust me.


	2. One Month Later

**One Month Later:**

Four weeks after I joined the team, we started working on a new murder. Warrick & Nick were trying to figure out where this guy had come from, seeing as nobody reported him missing. I hadn't been into work yet that day. I had to drop my daughter off at a friend's house and was on my way in when I got a page to get to the lab immediately.

When I got to the lab, everyone was in the conference room. I stood by the glass and Grissom finally looked at me and addressed me.

"Your fingerprints were found on the DB. Do you know this guy?" he handed me a picture.

I looked at the picture and put it back on the table, then left.

"So I guess that means she knows the guy. And that explains why I never trusted her in the first place. Anybody else not trust her anymore?" Sarah asked.

"Why do you think she just left? You don't think she actually cares for the guy, do you?" Warrick asked.

"Let's find out. Do a background check on every guy she's ever come in contact with. I want to know why she left suddenly and where she's going." Grissom stated.

I hadn't left the state. I'd just gone back to my friend's house. Cheyenne was outside. I expected the CSI's to track me down here so I stayed only until Cheyenne was done getting dressed. She came out back and Lisa went to answer the door. Somehow Cheyenne had slipped past my sight and to the fence. Lisa came back out and I went to find Cheyenne.

"Ben, where's Cheyenne?"

"She went to the fence a couple minutes ago. She was talking to someone."  
"Thanks." I walked around the pool, to the fence, looking for Cheyenne. I didn't know the CSI's had come out right after I was done talking to Lisa's son Ben. I vaulted the fence and heard someone shout my name. I felt something hit the back of my head and sank into unconsciousness.

The CSI's heard the screeching of wheels coming from the alley and went to investigate. Nobody was there, but a neighbor did get a good look at the license plate. **985YRD.**


	3. Background Check

**Background Check:**

Grissom walked into the conference room, looking at his team. He sat down right as Brass, Sophia & Eckley came through the door.

"**We heard one of your CSI's went loco on you Grissom,"** Eckley stated.

"**She didn't go loco Eckley, we just can't find her."**

"**Well I heard you are tracking down every guy she's ever come in contact with."** Sophia said. But before anyone could answer, two Texas Rangers walked into the conference room, arms folded across their chest.

"**You must be Cory's new team mates."** The male Ranger said.

"**You got a problem with that?"** Nick said.

"**Nope, so who ended up dead this time?"**

"**Gage! What he means is…What did you mean?"**

"**You know what I mean Sid."**

"**Uh…who are you guys?"** Brass asked.

"**Oh sorry, my name is Sidney Cook and this is Francis Gage, but everyone calls him Gage. We work with Cory's father, Texas Ranger Cordell Walker."**

"**And you are here why?"** Greg asked.

"**Same reason you are. Anybody here see a black van recently with the license plate **_**985YRD**_**?"** Gage asked.

"**Yeah, how did you know?"** Sarah asked.

"**The van belongs to Amos Lovacot. He's tried to kill Cory about three times now. And if he's here then that means he'll try ti kill her again. It's not good, but it's not bad either."**

"**How is it not bad?"** Warrick asked.

"**Yeah? I mean you just said he's tried to kill her three times already." **Nick said.

"**Key word: tried, never succeeded. Cory's too tuff for the wacko's that are always trying to kill her. Let's see there was that one guy from UNOS that quit his job and started trying to kill her to get the world to know what UNOS was doing to her. Then there were the shark incidents, then the bear incidents, then the cougar incidents, then the rape incidents, then the Osama Bin Laden incident…"** Sidney was interrupted.

"**What Osama Bin Laden incident?"** Eckley asked.

"**She didn't tell you. Hmmm…well she and her school went to Iraq for a school field trip when they were sixteen and she accidentally shot and killed Osama Bin Laden's brother, therefore having him put a 350 million bounty on her head, which come to think of it, has never been taken off. Does that answer your question?"** Gage asked. Everyone was just staring at the two of them, mouths open.

"**Shut your mouths before flies fly in!"** Sidney said.

"**Now back to the guy thing. Do you wanna know how many guys have tried to kill her?"** Gage asked.

"**Hell yes!"** Catherine said.

"**That would be over four hundred. Start searching because that's all we can give you. We are not at liberty to tell you any more. Sorry."** Sidney & Gage left after saying that. They left the building & got into their car & were about to drive off when the black van pulled up & my team mates plus Eckley, Brass & Sophia ran out the door. Sidney & Gage got out of the car right as the back door of the van opened. Cheyenne was dumped from the van, screaming for me. I saw Sid look into the back of the van as she ran for Cheyenne. The look in my eyes told her everything. I wouldn't be getting out alive, this time. I saw the CSI's look into the van as it sped away, my pleading eyes said 'HELP'. The doors slammed shut & I wished I had jumped out. Getting shot was better then what they were going to do to me.


End file.
